More Action Than Words
by Miss Barrowmaniac
Summary: This will encompass the sex scenes from my other story, More Than Words, but can be read independently, though in that case, it'll probably be PWP. WARNING: This is a SLASH story, which means sexual involvement between two male characters. Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Warnings, Notes and All That Stuff

**Title: **More (Action) Than Words

**Author: **Miss Barrowmaniac

**Summary: **This will encompass the sex scenes from my other story, More Than Words, but can be read independently (though in that case, it'll probably be PWP).

**Characters: **For now, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter. If I decide to elaborate the other M/M relationship, I'll also post it here.

**Rating:** MA, NC-17 or whatever the code for mature content - here, meaning explicit sex - is where you live.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything. I don't make any money with any of it either, but I do have a lot of fun. And hopefully entertain my readers as well. But it all belongs to JK, Warner and all the others. So don't sue me!

**Warnings: **This is a slash story, which means it's about two male characters involved in a romantic/sexual relationship, a gay relationship. If you don't like it, are not comfortable with the subject or are not of legal age in your country, please don't read it. Nobody is forcing you, just close this window/tab or press the 'back' button at the top of your page and go find something more suiting for you. It'll do us both a huge favor.

**Author's Note 1: **As these will be scenes from my other story, occasionally there might be original characters mentioned; in that case, I'll leave a note at the beginning, as well as a brief summary with what I consider relevant for the chapter to be understood without you being required to read the whole story, and the chapter it refers to.

**Author's Note 2: **I will also repost some of what's already in the original chapters, so the story doesn't just begin in the middle of the action, so please bear with me if you're following More Than Words.

**Author's Note 3: **In case anyone chooses to read this and is not following More Than Words, here's a little background information: Scorpius and Albus met in the train and Albus was sorted into Slytherin; the boys are fifteen as of the first installment; everybody in school and their families all know they're together; they've been together for nearly a year, again, where the first chapter begins. I think that's all... But if there's anything vital missing, just let me know and I'll add it here =)

**Author's Note 4: **Finally, I haven't written many sex scenes yet, so I'm not sure about their quality... So if you could leave me a review to let me know what works and what doesn't, I'd greatly appreciate it... And also, I don't know how often I'll be updating this, it'll depend on how the other story progress.

Enough with the chit chat! Now the bureaucratic side of things is done, please enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **This takes place at the end of Chapter 38.

**Context: **The previous time the boys' relationship started getting hotter, Albus froze and couldn't go through with it. He then was feeling guilty about it and, to help, Scorpius took him out for a day at Hogsmeade and decided that trying again was what Albus needed to get over his fears. He was right.

**Notes:** Lynus and Thales are the boys' roommates.

* * *

Scorpius closed the dorm door and cast a spell over it, so the other two boys would be kept away. Though it wasn't all too fair with Thales and Lynus, he was sure they would both thank him when they found out what they'd been up to in that room, that is, if they even tried to get in for the next hour or so. Or more.

Scorpius didn't miss the smiled that spread through the brunet's face as the boy watched him move, and he slowly walked to where his boyfriend was standing before kissing him passionately. They kissed in the middle of the room for long minutes before clumsily walking towards Albus's bed, and the brunet fell backwards when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, making them both laugh as they climbed up higher in the bed. Sitting side by side, they resumed the kissing, hands roaming from their faces to the hair, chest and back, over their clothes, as the temperature rose and their cheeks became flustered.

"I'm going to take your coat off now." Scorpius whispered so seductively the other boy wasn't sure what was being said; he was only aware of the shivers running down his spine and the hot, wet mouth playing on his skin.

It was easier to feel the blond's hands on his chest now his shirt was the only obstacle between their skins, and he wasn't even aware of his own hands mimicking the movement. Scorpius's eager hands found nipples already begging to play along, and the soft pressure he applied in that bundle of nerves made the brunet's mind completely foggy: he couldn't think anymore, he couldn't articulate words, the only sound coming from his lips were strangled moans that couldn't be held back.

For long minutes, they did nothing but that, mouths alternating between one another's and the rest of the exposed skin, hands travelling up and down, all too aware of the roughness of the fabrics still covering their bodies.

After capturing an earlobe and sucking and gently biting it, Scorpius whispered again. "I'll take off your shirt now."

A fain moan was all he got in return as his hands travelled to the hem of the said shirt.

He was afraid the boy would freeze again, thus ruining the purpose of the exercise, so he figured letting him know in advance what was about to happen would be a good idea. But who was he kidding? It was no longer an exercise; he was doing it for Albus as much as for himself, trying to calm the fire that always burned inside him when the brunet was around.

They both felt the surge of electricity that assaulted their bodies when skin touched skin, and the already sensitive nipples gained even more attention, not only from the skilled fingers but also a hungry mouth. Luckily Scorpius had the presence of spirit to cast privacy and silencing spells over the room, or else they'd be in big trouble, as the volume of the moans began increasing.

He'd planned to stop there - after all, the point he wanted to make was that Albus could go that far, so there was nothing to feel guilty for or ashamed of -, but it seemed an impossible task . Though he tried to push the thoughts away, he _knew_ things would only get more pleasurable if they went on, and the need to discover how his fantasies compared to reality grew.

"Scorp?" The brunet called, raising himself on his elbows.

Caught in his own internal struggle, he'd stopped giving the boy any attention. It seemed he'd succeeded in his plan after all.

"Everything okay?" The boy insisted, his face very flustered and his eyes still darkened with lust.

As he moved to a more comfortable position, Scorpius noticed those weren't the only signs of the boy's interest. "I just, hm, you know..." He began, his mind blurry from the previous activity. "See? Nothing to feel guilty about or apologize for." He completed, still struggling a little with his thoughts.

"Point proven." He was still panting a bit. "But you're not seriously going to leave me like this, are you?"

Scorpius's smile grew naughtily. "You want me to continue?" The brunet just nodded. Then he turned serious. "Are you sure?"

Albus's lips crashing against his were all the answer he needed.

Their eyes met for a moment as they broke the kiss, and the blond left a wet trail down the boy's chest, stopping for a moment to play with the exposed and hardened nipples, looking up with a smile to see the brunet's face contorted in pleasure, his eyes tightly closed. Then he moved even further down, reaching the navel and circling it with his tongue slowly, drawing moans from Albus.

He lifted his head again as his hands reached the top of the brunet's pants, running his fingers teasingly over the waistband, letting the tip of his fingers rub ever so lightly on the sensitive skin under it, and waited until Albus looked up at him with a pleading look before continuing. He unbuttoned the jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down under Albus's watchful eyes. Careful not to touch the area still covered by the now very tight fabric of the boy's underwear, he pulled the pants down, moving backwards on his knees until he reached the brunet's feet and pulled it out.

With a naughty glance up, Scorpius dropped the piece of clothing on the floor and gently grabbed the nearest foot, removing the sock covering it and leaving it lost somewhere around the bed. After repeating the movement on the other foot, he ran his fingers lightly up the legs, pausing for a moment on the knees and then rubbing the skin more vigorously as he reached the thighs, running his hands up and down, always very careful not to go too far. As much as he wanted more, it was worth hanging on to the tiny bit of control still left in him just to see the lustful and pleading expression on the other boy's face.

The blond then lowered himself enough to place his lips on the inner side of Albus's left thigh, kissing it gently and feeling the shiver run though the boy's body, smiling in return. The brunet shuddered when he felt teeth grabbing a mouthful of that very sensitive area, and a few moments later, a light bruise could be seen where Scorpius had been playing.

The blond ran his tongue, still on the inside of the leg, from the knee up, until his nose grazed on Albus already very erect member, making him moan. He then moved to the other thigh, leaving the lightest kiss possible on the boy's penis, over his underwear, and then kissing the skin on the right thigh and leaving two more bite marks before the brunet ran out of patience and pulled him up again, their lips meeting and tongues battling fiercely for long minutes, as hands grabbed and pulled one another closer.

They were both breathless when they broke the kiss, and Scorpius watched anxiously as the other boy reached one hand to help him out of his own pants, and more than quickly he kicked it out, letting it join the other pair scattered on the floor. He placed one of his legs between the brunet's as they resumed kissing, a simultaneous moan echoing in their mouths as their penises touched for the first time.

Albus was the first to tackle the last piece of clothing still separating them, rolling over the blond so the boy would be lying on his back and smiling as their eyes met and he moved down the bed. There was no teasing, no playing, just an urgency that made Scorpius even harder, if that was possible, as the other boy placed one hand on each side of his underwear and pulled it down with a single movement, aided by him raising his hips. The brunet's eyes shone as he contemplated his boyfriend's very erect member for the first time, and unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation.

Scorpius was so hard his penis barely moved when it was finally released; it was already pressing against his stomach, and just the light, hesitant first touch the brunet gave him was nearly enough to make him come.

"Ah... Al..." He moaned helplessly, his eyes shut and drawing deep breaths to try and control himself.

But the brunet was much too fascinated by the reactions he was getting and, sitting on his ankles between the blond's legs, he reached forward again and gave Scorpius another stroke, more confident this time, and drawing a louder moan. He smiled as he gently involved the other boy's penis in his hand, and began a painfully slow up-and-down motion, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip, already wet with premature drops of semen and forcing louder and even more incoherent sounds out of the blond's lips.

"A-Al... Please... Just..." He begged, punctuating his words with short moans, before reaching one hand down to stop the brunet. "If...If you continue..." He began, holding the hand steady the best he could, as Albus seemed very interested in ignoring his requests and tried to continue what he was doing. "Seriously... I can't hold on for much longer... And I want you... I want you to - ahh..." The brunet finally succeeded in moving his hand up to the tip of the boy's penis, and the added pressure threatened to completely blur Scorpius mind and make him forget how to think. "You too, I want to, I, I want to do the same to you." He panted, trying to keep his eyes open and search for the green gems.

Albus wasn't an example of self control either, and just the thought of having the other boy do to him what he was doing made his penis throb painfully. He wasn't able to articulate words, he knew the only sounds he'd be able to produce would be moans and Scorpius's name, so he just nodded and let the blond's trembling hands help him out of his own underwear. He then crawled up a little, and they lay side by side, eyes locked on each other, and began the terribly slow movement again, this time in perfect synchrony.

Both of them wanted to see the other's expression, but the sheer intensity of the sensations made it a very difficult task. Scorpius increased the rate slightly, only noticing it when the brunet mimicked him and he let out a surprised gasp, then taking a sharp breath in as tension began rising exponentially. He couldn't control himself anymore, he couldn't even think anymore, he just needed more and more, and, almost of its own accord, his hand began moving faster and faster as he leaned forward to capture the lips being tortured between teeth in an attempt to resist the inevitable.

Albus returned passionately the kiss, using his free hand to pull the blond as close as he could, intensifying the rhythm still. It hadn't been more than a few minutes since they crossed that barrier, since they finally touched each other, and as much as they both wanted it to last for hours, none of them would be able to resist for longer than a few seconds. Their moans echoed in their locked mouths, and Albus's hot juice spreading over his hand and stomach propelled Scorpius into his own orgasm.

They didn't immediately cease the movements, but let them linger and slow down for another few seconds, drawing every last drop out of each other, before finally breaking the kiss and letting their eyes meet, and then simultaneously looking down and smiling at the mess they'd made. Their minds were still too blurry to think anything, and the brunet just cuddled against the other boy, who passed one arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, both of them closing their eyes, exhausted.

"Scorp?" Albus called after a few minutes, his voice dragging.

"Hm?" He replied without opening his eyes. He was almost asleep.

"The boys. We need to let them into the dorm, in case we sleep for too long."

"Hm." Was all the response he managed, and then he reached out one hand and felt his way around his nightstand in search of his wand.

Without enough energy to actually say the words, he non-verbally suspended the spells he'd cast in the room before magically cleaning them of the sticky mess they'd made, and closing the curtains for more privacy - they were, after all, still naked -, before dropping the wooden stick beside him and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **This takes place around the beginning of chapter 41, at some point in late January or early February.

**Context: **It's pretty much self-explanatory; after a Quidditch practice, the boys decide to relax and have a little fun the in the shower.

**Notes: **Scorpius is seeker for the Slytherin team and as the oldest player after the 7th-years who'll be graduating, he'll be promoted to team captain. Despite having Harry and Ginny for parents, Albus was never interested in Quidditch, but since Scorpius joined the team, as often as he could, he would go watch them practice and as he sort of became the team mascot, he was allowed into the locker room.

* * *

It was the first time Albus had the chance to watch Scorpius practice since the first week back from Winter Break, with all they had to study, the essays they had to write and the O.W.L.s approaching, and though it was Quidditch and he (still) didn't particularly care about the sport, he was oddly excited as he waited in the bleachers for the players to come out into the field. A book was opened on his lap, as he'd planned to do some studying anyway, but he found himself reading the same line over and over again, and his eyes darted up as he heard the sound of voices. Perhaps taking a break from his academic life wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Even after a whole year with the boy, it still gave him butterflies in his stomach to watch Scorpius fly by him, occasionally looking away from what he was doing just to smile at him, and he couldn't help watching the blond practicing for several minutes at a time, without any thoughts but the boy in his mind, any more than he could stop the smile that always spread across his face when he did so. And it made it very complicated to focus on the homework at hand.

The brunet was surprised to see his boyfriend leading the practice, though it was obviously part of his preparations to become team captain the following year. In the end, his eyes never left the figure of the blond flying around and yelling commands and corrections. As always happened towards the end of the season, the practices were becoming longer, and that day only ended after two long hours. Albus only started packing after all players had disappeared from sight, taking a few moments to contemplate the setting sun.

As he entered the locker room, he crossed paths with the first player on his way back to the castle, a third-year boy who briefly greeted him before running off. He sat on the wooden bench in the middle of the room, forcing his eyes away from the boys walking around him with only towels around their waists or getting dressed. Ever since he began dating Scorpius, he began noticing other boys' bodies, and though he didn't want to _do _anything with any of them, he couldn't help enjoying what he saw, and thought it would be too rude to do that to the boys who trusted him enough to be naked around him. Not that he could keep himself from taking a few peeks.

After fifteen or twenty minutes sitting there, everybody had left the pitch but Scorpius and him. He looked around, thinking he might've somehow missed the boy, though he knew it was impossible, and noticed he could still hear a shower running. He sighed, leaving his backpack on the bench and heading around the corner to where the sound was coming from. He hadn't been there before, but it was exactly what he expected it to be: shower heads filled opposing walls, divided into open stalls that didn't do much (if anything at all) to provide privacy to their users. He stared at the blond from the door for a few moments, noticing how the water fell over his head and flowed down his body, and he shook his head strongly as naughty thoughts began assaulting him.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked with a smile as he slowly walked towards the boy, watching him open his eyes and greet him with a smile.

"Hey there. I saw you on the bleachers today during practice."

"I figured I'd come, since I could finally take a break from studying."

"Good. I'm glad you came."

"It was alright." He teased, and Scorpius stuck his tongue out. "Can we go now?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes from wandering through the blond's body.

"Come here, Al." He asked in a low voice, reaching out a hand.

"What for?" He replied suspiciously.

"Come on." He insisted. As soon and their hands met, Scorpius pulled the other boy under the shower, laughing at the string of curse words he got from it.

"What did you do that for?" He complained at last, moving out of the direct stream of water and rubbing his eyes before opening them.

"I thought…" He whispered, moving forward and placing a hand on each side of the brunet's body. "We could have a little fun."

Blood flowed immediately to Albus's cheeks and he swallowed hard. "What if… What if someone catches us?"

"Everybody's returned to the castle, haven't they?" He replied in a dangerously seductive tone.

"I-I guess… But what if-"

Before the boy could finish protesting, his lips were taken demandingly, a tongue requesting passage and a wet, naked body pressing against him.

"So. What do you say?" Scorpius asked with a grin, both of them slightly out of breath.

The brunet didn't reply, limiting himself to kissing the boy again, pulling him closer. Scorpius's body, unconstrained, made it very obvious what were his intentions, and the pressure against Albus's body reflected what was happening to the other boy. Soon the lips began sliding down, marking necks and chest, water dripping down their bodies and making everything slicker.

It didn't take long for Albus's clothes to start being discarded, soaked and heavy, abandoned on the floor. Hands and lips ran down the brunet's chest, retracing the lines they already knew so well and playing with the nipples which seemed to always be on alert for some minimal attention whenever Scorpius was around. A low moan escaped Albus's lips, and he caught the lower one between his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from emitting any other sounds, the part of his mind that could still think warning him about the possibility of someone showing up.

The blond boy was feeling particularly teasing that day, and after playing with the two little bundle of nerves on his boyfriend's chest until they were hard and enlarged, he knelt in front of him, his hands firmly placed on the sides of the boy's hips and, being careful to touch the erect member as little as possible, he began kissing and biting Albus's stomach, circling his navel with his tongue and penetrating it in a very insinuating manner, making it impossible for the boy to remain quiet.

After a few minutes, he looked up to see the brunet with his head thrown back, eyes closed and hands firmly holding the short wall he was leaning on, for added support. He smiled, sitting on his ankles before leaving a particularly strong bite on the inside of the boy's thigh, halfway down to his knee, that made him moan Scorpius's name and look at him pleadingly. Unmoved by the tortured look thrown at him, he kept kissing, biting, sucking and scratching the sensitive skin until Albus found the last drops of control he had in order to verbally beg him for more.

The blond slowly moved his hand to the penis that was now pointing almost completely upwards, and as he enveloped it, even before he began moving, a loud exclamation of pleasure filled the room, barely covered by the running water. He couldn't contain his smile at the sound, and began moving his hand slowly, allowing the brunet to get used to the touch before intensifying it, his other hand simulating the same motion on himself.

He looked up as his hand began moving faster, Albus's face contorted in pleasure, and as he looked down at the pink member pulsing in his hand, the temptation was too great to resist and he covered the tip with his lips, drawing another loud and slightly strangled moan, green eyes lowering to watch him in amazement.

"Y-You don't have to do that, Scorp." He moaned, trying to think straight through the constant waves of pleasure washing over his body.

The blond retreated in order to reply, and Albus instantly regretted his comment, missing the warmth and pressure of the mouth sucking him. "I want to. I want to taste you, Al." He said, smiling. "Will you let me?"

The whispered words were too much for the brunet, who couldn't do much more than nod faintly as he tried to decide whether to keep watching his boyfriend or close his eyes to better feel it. Incapable of choosing, he began alternating between the two every few minutes, his moans growing louder as the blond continued to work on him.

Scorpius wasn't too sure what to do, how to better please the other boy, so he decided to try a few different things, getting approving sounds every time. At first, he'd kept his lips around the tip, sucking and licking it gently, while his hand continued to move up and down. After a while, he began moving his mouth in synchrony, swallowing as much of Albus as he could take without choking on it, and it seemed to work very well. As he moved, he felt the different textures with his tongue and, finding a particularly popped out vein, he let go of the penis to lick it all the way down, applying as much pressure as he could and gaining a surprised look from the emerald-green eyes above him.

He smiled before leaving a kiss right on the tip of the very erect member, licking his lips wet with the first premature drops of semen, before resuming what he was doing, occasionally letting his teeth scrape ever so lightly on the sensitive skin, increasing the rhythm with every movement.

Not used to the feeling, as much as he tried, Albus knew he wouldn't last long, and he tried to warn the blond about it, but couldn't form any coherent sounds before unloading his seed in the boy's mouth, so much it was dripping down Scorpius's chin when he gave him a final smiled, licking his lips as he watched the brunet tremble and fight to remain standing, his own erection pulsing painfully.

"That… That was… Completely amazing." He panted after a few moments, letting himself slide down the wall to be in the same level of the boys still sitting on his ankles.

They smiled at each other and the blond leaned forward to kiss the very red lips. Albus was surprised with the different taste, only realizing a moment later that was how _he_ tasted. It wasn't bad at all, he thought to himself as they broke the kiss, wondering if the blond was as good or, as he suspected, even better. He reached out a hand to stop Scorpius's, who was about to help himself with his own little 'problem'.

"It seems…" He began, breathing hard. "That you still need to be taken care of."

He smiled. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, you know. It's not just because I did you-"

"I want to taste you. Will you let me?" He asked with a teasing smile, watching the other boy nod before leaning in for another kiss.

Albus leaned back a little to contemplate the pulsing erection begging for attention, and he reached a hand to cover it, making the blond bite his lower lip to contain a moan. Smiling, the brunet leaned forward, swallowing it all in one go, to Scorpius surprise, who had to put his every effort into not releasing himself just yet. He took several deep breaths as he watched the boy find his rhythm, the tension building in his body. He couldn't be happier to be sitting; he didn't think his legs could support him.

The brunet mimicked some of the movements performed on him, and he was surprised to even remember anything, considering how hazy his mind was just moments before. As he picked up his pace, he reached his other hands under Scorpius's penis, gently encasing his balls and making him scream in pleasure. He would've smiled at himself if his mouth wasn't already otherwise engaged, and it only encouraged him to continue.

It took a few moments for the blond to get used to the new sensation and manage to open his eyes again; the sight of Albus crouched over his crotch making him impossibly harder. It was almost by chance that his eyes wandered to the brunet's penis, or perhaps his subconscious noticed it before he did, but he was surprised to see the member trying to align again with the boy's stomach, and smiled to himself at the confirmation his boyfriend was actually enjoying himself and not just returning a favor.

Albus gasped as he felt Scorpius's hand wrap around him, following it with moan that vibrated against the blond's penis and reverberated in the boy's voice. As they both tried to keep the same (increasingly fast) rhythm, they knew none of them could last much longer, and came almost simultaneously, the water still falling over them washing away the traces of their activities.

They were both panting as they each leaned against one wall, imposing some distance between them before they started their activities again, breathing hard and being very tempted to take a short nap, their bodies exhausted from all the physical activities. Their eyelids were already heavy when Albus spoke again.

"We should… Get going…" He mumbled, vaguely reaching a hand towards the clothes on the floor.

"I guess…" The blond replied, too weak to move. Just another five minutes, he thought.

A few moments later, the brunet took a deep breath, deciding to move, and crawled over to where the other boy was sitting, leaving a soft peck on his lips. "Come on, then." He insisted, moving away.

Scorpius let himself take in the sight of the other boy completely naked and wet for a few moments before following him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **This takes place around the beginning of chapter 41, a couple of weeks after the last chapter.

**Context: **The boys decided to take a day off from all the studying and had a picnic brunch by the lake.

**Notes: **The castle is pretty much empty because most students are enjoying the day at Hogsmeade. Lynus is one of their roommates.

* * *

Albus shifted his position, lying his head on the blond's chest, one arm spread over him, and Scorpius pulling him close.

"I love to hear your heart beat." The brunet whispered after a couple of minutes, his voice dragging a little as a result of the sleep flirting with him.

"Really?" The blond raised an eyebrow, his eyes on the clouds flying slowly past.

"Yeah. I like the sound, I like knowing how close I am to you."

Scorpius just smiled, giving the boy a squeeze. "Al?" He called after long minutes.

"Hm?" His voice indicated he was almost asleep.

"I love you." He whispered, and was surprised when the brunet lifted himself up on one elbow to look into his eyes.

"I love you too, Scorp." He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse sending shivers through the blond, before kissing him slowly, letting their tongues play together until they were both breathless. When their eyes met again, they were darkened with desire. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Scorpius just smiled before they began gathering their things.

Several times as they made their way back to the castle, one of them pulled the other by the waist, landing a long French kiss and breaking it with laughter, so what should've been a short walk actually took them several minutes. They only began behaving after they were indoors, as they occasionally heard children talking around the corner, and neither wanted to end up in detention.

They were holding hands as they crossed the Common Room and entered their dorm, a flick of the brunet's wand sealing it from any unexpected visitors. They were smiling as they stopped just a few steps into the room, turning to each other and letting their eyes meet as they got closer together, hands resting so comfortably on hips one would easily believe that's where they'd always belonged.

They kissed slowly; they had the rest of the day to enjoy each other, and they were learning well to control the urgency they felt towards one another the longer they were together: they didn't have to hurry, none of them was going anywhere and they both knew it. They played with their tongues, battling for dominance and occasionally sucking on the strong muscle or biting the lower lip and pulling it a little before letting go, licking the trapped bit of flesh.

After long minutes, they began stumbling their way towards the nearest bed, the coats they wore, now oppressively hot, abandoned along the way as expert hands wandered to the most sensitive spots they knew by heart, without once letting their mouths separate. They were barely aware of falling on the flat, soft surface, only of the blond taking advantage of the well-sculpted Quidditch muscles to land on top of the other boy, taking another few minutes on Albus's mouth before exploring an ear and the neck on his way across to the other one, his hot breath sounding extremely sexy to the brunet. He remembered to leave a small bruise on that spot just under the ear that never failed to draw nearly desperate moans from the brunet - and thank Merlin they were good students and in no time learned the right spell to hide the evidence from their heated activities -, before going down to the base of the neck, his hands skillfully opening the shirt as he ran the tip of his tongue along the boy's collar bone.

Albus bit his lower lip to keep himself from emitting any sounds, feeling slightly confused that his brain was still working enough to tell him they hadn't sound-proofed the room, but immediately reaching for the wand still stuck on the front pocket of his pants and taking a few tries to get the spell right before tossing the object away.

Scorpius smiled, sitting up briefly to pull his own shirt over his head before turning his attention to the brunet's chest again. A particularly hard bite on an erect nipple earned him fingernails dug into the skin of his back, making him smile as he continued his way down. He stuck his tongue on Albus's navel a few times, alternating with lightly circling it, as his hands fumbled to open the boy's pants. When he finally reached his goal, he pulled the piece of clothing down, aided by the brunet, and taking a moment to admire the already big bulk pressing against the boy's black underwear, which contrasted so nicely with his very pale skin.

Taking advantage of the blond's distraction, Albus inverted their positions, sharing a smile with him and letting his hands slide up and down the naked torso. As he used his mouth to please Scorpius, one of his hands slid shamelessly between the boy's pants and underwear, making him gasp for a moment as the hand stroke him slowly. The brunet didn't spend a long time above the waist line, and with a naughty smile, he pulled out all the remaining pieces of clothing with one motion, surprising the other boy.

The freshly-released member stood up proudly, and Albus didn't waste any time to give it its well-deserved attention. As he covered Scorpius's penis with one hand, moving slowly up and down, he dragged himself upwards to kiss the red and bruised lips, parted as the blond breathed hard. A few moments later, he felt himself being fondled, and smiled into the kiss before breaking it so their eyes could meet. He loved to see the pleasure he could cause his boyfriend so evident in his expression.

It was a bit hard to give up the hand caressing him, but he crawled back down Scorpius's body again, his hand now in a firmer and faster pace. He leaned over, covering just the tip of the boy's member with his lips and keeping up the hand movements, drawing strangled moans from the blond. After teasing him a little more, he let his lips slide as far down and he could, sucking his way up and repeating the motion a few times before letting go with a loud _pop_. He looked up to see the blond's eyes tightly shut, his hands holding the pillow under his head so strongly his fingertips were white. It took him a moment to realize Albus had stopped, and he opened his eyes a little confused to see the brunet smile and resume his activities, keeping his eyes locked on Scorpius's.

Albus licked, sucked, kissed, grazed his teeth lightly and played with the hardening balls under the boy's penis until the blond could no longer contain his incoherent moans or keep his eyes open. He could already taste the premature drops of semen, so sweet and delicious he was sure it had to be addictive. His own member was pulsing, begging for attention, but he ignored it as he focused on the body under his. He'd have time for that later.

"A-Al..." Scorpius moaned after long minutes, his voice trembling. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at the boy trapped between his thighs. The brunet just smiled, continuing what he was doing, and it took him another deep breath to unwrap his legs, reach his hands to the brow locks and stop Albus.

"What is it?" He asked, confused, certain the boy was enjoying himself.

"I... Have an idea." He breathed out, struggling to steady his breath enough to talk. "I want you to... Turn... Turn around, okay? So we... we can both do it..." He mumbled, and he would've blushed, slightly embarrassed to be verbalizing the thought, if he weren't already completely flushed from their exercise.

Albus looked confused for another moment before understanding what the boy meant and hesitantly turning around, placing one knee on each side of the boy's head, supporting himself on his arms. "Like... Like this?" He asked, looking at the blond from an awkward position.

"Yeah." He smiled, putting his arms around the brunet's waist and pulling him closer.

Albus couldn't help the moan what escaped him when Scorpius's lips first touched his very sensitive penis, and took quite a few moments to be able to think straight enough to resume what he'd been doing. Their moans vibrated on the other's erect member, causing the sound to echo back, and it took them less time than they thought to reach the climax, the large volume of semen coming out of both of them leaving not only the boys but also the sheets under them all sticky.

The brunet fell sideways, exhausted, and took a few deep breaths before managing to turn around and cuddle with his boyfriend.

"That was..." He whispered. "Amazing..."

"I know." Scorpius replied.

They both closed their eyes, incapable of keeping them open anymore. Surely there was time to take a nap before anybody showed up, right?

"Lynus will kill us if he finds out we used his bed." Scorpius whispered several minutes later, and Albus's weak giggle was the last sound they heard before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Final Chapter

**Chapter: **This takes place towards the end of Chapter 41.

**Context: **It's Scorpius's 16th birthday and Albus has something special planned for him that requires them to sneak out of their dorm and only return the following day.

**Notes:** As More Than Words has come to an end, this is the last chapter for this "story" as well. Thank you for reading it, and double-thank you for those who reviewed! I hope to see you again soon!

* * *

Albus kept looking at his watch, worried about being caught, as most of the hallways were completely empty already. He was also listening very closely for any signs of Mr. Filch or his cat, and told the blond to be quiet at least three times so he could hear properly as he tried to run as quietly as he could, dragging the confused boy with him. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived on the seventh floor, and both of them bent forward slightly, trying to catch their breaths.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked alarmed, looking from one side of the corridor to the other. "We'll get caught, we'll get in trouble!" He urged in a whisper.

The brunet just smiled the way he always did when he was keeping a secret, and began pacing a few steps from one side to the other, to the blond's confusion. After the third time, Scorpius grabbed his arm to make him stop, looking worried and almost angry, and was about to question him again when a door began forming on the wall and his jaw dropped. He tried to say something, anything, but he seemed to have forgotten what words sounded like, and limited himself to close his mouth and look from the door to Albus and back.

"What the..." He began after a couple of minutes to the boy who just stood there smiling.

"It's my birthday present to you." He replied, tilting his head towards the door to encourage the blond to get in.

"Y-You already gave me that new winter coat to play Quidditch in." He replied confused, slowly approaching the door and reaching out a hand to touch it and make sure it was real.

"Yeah, well, that was only part of it." He smiled again. "Well, go on, then. The longer we stay out here, the more likely it is that someone will show up."

Scorpius looked doubtfully at the other boy for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning the handle of the double-sheet wooden door. If he'd been astonished to watch a door appear where there was only solid wall, it was nothing compared to what he felt when he crossed the threshold.

He was standing in an enormous room, which was vaguely divided into three sections: there were some couches around a fireplace on one side, and though the fire was on, the temperature inside the room was perfectly pleasant; there was a big bathtub ahead of him, completely filled and with plenty of bubbles on the surface of the water, and a very subtle perfume that filled the room, just enough to entice their senses; and a large king-size, four-poled bed decorated in Slytherin colors on the other side.

Scorpius looked around the room and back at Albus a few times, trying to take it all in.

"Where are we?" He asked in a whisper. There was something about the room that made him afraid of talking too loudly.

"It's called the Room of Requirement." He replied calmly, letting his eyes wander around.

"And why does such a room exist in the castle?"

"Well, technically, this room can be whatever we want it to, so it's not this particular layout that exists all the time. I suppose it could be any sort of room, if we wanted it to."

"And you wanted it to look like this?" He looked at the brunet with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just wanted somewhere nice where we could be without anyone bothering us. I have to admit it sort of exceeded my expectations. I'm still trying to get the hang of this, you know, getting the room to do what I want it to."

"Nice." He replied at last, walking to the couches by the fire and throwing himself on one of them. It was the most comfortable place he'd ever sat on. "And you're sure it's safe in here?"

"Absolutely. Nobody but us can get in." He replied with a smile, receiving one in return as he walked slowly to the other boy. He then dropped the coat he was wearing and left it over the table, his wand resting over it. He wouldn't need it for what he had in mind.

Scorpius followed his example, looking a little confused. "What exactly are you planning?" He asked, standing teasingly just inches away from the other boy.

"I want you to make me completely yours tonight." Albus whispered, sending shivers down the blond's body and making him blush and swallow hard.

"A-Al... We don't have to do this if you're not ready, you know. I can wait." He stuttered a little, his excitement ill-contained.

"I want it, Scorp." He whispered again, smiling, his voice slightly hoarse in anticipation. "So long as you do as well."

He nodded weakly. "I-I do." He replied, his voice fading as he watched the brunet lick his lips seductively.

Albus stepped forward, pulling the other boy closer by the waist and kissing his lips lazily, biting and sucking them until they were bright red. They were smiling when they broke the kiss, their foreheads resting against one another's. After a moment, the brunet led Scorpius by the hand towards the bed, in silence, and though they'd been in similar situations plenty of times before, there was a certain hesitation in their moves; they knew that night would change everything.

Scorpius raised a hand and traced the brunet's facial features as softly as he could, as if it were the first time he touched the boy, feeling his fingertips tingle with the contact. Albus closed his eyes to better take in the sensations, memorizing it, and as the fingers reached his lips, he kissed them gently, making the blond smile.

"You're so beautiful, Al." He whispered in a trembling voice, cupping the boy's face and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

The brunet opened his eyes, smiling, a fire raging inside his chest as only Scorpius could do. "Kiss me." He asked softly, and even if he wanted to, the blond wouldn't be able to resist.

Scorpius nodded weakly before complying, their lips meeting in a delicate touch that rarely happened between them, not moved by lust, but pure love. They smiled again as they parted, now much more relaxed and confident, and the hunger for each other began showing in the back of their eyes.

Albus held the blond's face between his hands before kissing him much more passionately and demandingly, invading his mouth and avidly exploring it, one of his hands sliding between the platinum-blond locks to pull the boy closer, as he felt the same being done to him. Soon they were breathing hard and Scorpius had moved his lips from the brunet's mouth to his ear, tracing it with the tip of his tongue and sucking on his earlobe, drawing a soft moan from him.

After a quick stop on Albus's lips, he moved on to the neck, sucking and biting until he'd left his mark on the soft skin, incoherent moans vibrating on his tongue. They kissed again before Scorpius leaned back to admire his work, both the green and the silver eyes darkened with desire. He then raised a hand and lay it on the collar of the brunet's shirt, a silent permission request on his eyes.

After an almost imperceptible nod, he slowly began to unbutton the shirt, his eyes delighting on each bit of skin that became exposed and his breathing becoming faster and shallower without him even noticing it. Once the shirt was completely open, he slid his hands up the boy's torso, making him bite his lower lip, until he reached his shoulders and slid the shirt down Albus's arms. He then leaned forward, kissing the base of the neck and moving down, allowing his hands to roam through the exposed skin, tracing the outline of the brunet's muscles as he made his way to the left nipple.

As soon as he covered the small bundle of nerves with heat and moist, a moan escaped the lips pressed together and Albus pulled him back up, crashing their lips together and climbing over his lap, the pressure of the growing bulk between their legs against one another drawing simultaneous moans from them.

The blond placed both his hands on the boy's bottom, pulling him closer and turning his attention back to the exposed chest. After a few minutes working on each nipple, making them both poke out begging for more, Albus pushed him away enough to work on the shirt the other was still wearing, a lot less patiently and ripping a button out, making them both laugh.

Before they engaged on each other again, Scorpius kicked his shoes off and helped the brunet with his own, so they could move to the middle of the bed and be more comfortable. Albus then pushed him back, making him lie on his back before leaning forward to attack the alabaster skin, starting with the neck he had every intention of branding his own. Scorpius threw back his head, giving him more access, a soft moan escaping his lips before encouragingly placing his hands among the brown locks and applying some pressure, letting out a surprised moan as he received a stronger bite in return.

It didn't take long for his chest to be covered in red marks and his nipples to be pulsing and begging for attention, and another exclamation escaped him as Albus cupped his already very erect member, still over his pants, looking up so their eyes could meet. After a few teasing strokes, he took pity on the boy sending him pleading glances and began taking his pants off, smiling as he was greeted by the penis pressing hard against the fabric of the blond's underwear.

As he crawled his way up, Albus left a few kisses and weak bites on the inside of the muscular thighs, and after a feather-light kiss on the covered member, he got rid of the last obstacle between them and shared a smile with the blond watching him attentively, before wrapping a hand around his penis and hear a trembling and particularly loud moan fill the room. He began a torturously slow movement, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the tip and driving Scorpius crazy.

"P-Please, Al..." He moaned after a few minutes, incapable of saying any more coherent words.

The brunet smiled, placing one hand firmly around the base of the blond's penis and lowering himself until he'd captured the pulsing member almost completely in his mouth, before sucking his way up and establishing a slow and steady rhythm. Scorpius's hands went to the head moving up and down over his groin on their own accord, pushing him further down and trying to make him increase the speed with every thrust. He couldn't repress the moans when he felt the brunet run his tongue along a particularly exposed vein in his penis, or when the free hand moved from where it was resting over his stomach to play with his balls.

"A-Al..." He called after a while, breathing hard. "Y-you have to stop or I - Ah! - I'll -" He tried to articulate through his very hazy mind, forcing himself to sit up and pull the brunet away, who smiled naughtily at him. They kissed, and the blond smiled as he tasted himself on the other's mouth, from the premature drops of semen already leaking from him. "Let me.. Do you too..." He asked, panting a little.

They smiled at each other after a moment, before Scorpius gently inverted their positions and helped the boy out of his pants already very tight between his legs. He only ran his hands over the erect member two or three times before kissing the tip with a smile and putting it in his mouth and imposing a slow, yet steadily speeding up, rhythm.

After a particularly strong suck, that drew a loud moan from the other boy, he placed his lips around the brunet's balls and began sucking gently, to Albus's delight. His heart started pounding against his ribs as he leaned back and lay his eyes on the small hole looking back at him, knowing he was about to take the most intimate part of his boyfriend's body.

Albus let out a surprised exclamation when he felt a fingers wet with saliva running around his hole, and his eyes, which had been tightly shut with pleasure, fluttered open. A wet tongue soon followed the finger, but it was very clear the blond was still too hesitant to actually penetrate him.

All it took was a thought and when Albus looked over to the nightstand, a small pot of lubricant had appeared. He stretched out one hand, not wanting to interrupt the other boy, but he couldn't reach it lying down, and gained a confused look as he moved away from the blond. A moment later, he offered Scorpius the pot with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt you." The blond confessed, taking the flask.

"You won't." He reassured the other boy. "Just go slow, okay?" He desperately wanted it as well, but had to admit he was a little scared.

The blond nodded, opening the flask and dipping two fingers in the slick substance as Albus lay back again. Scorpius made sure there was plenty of lubricant around the hole before daring to put one finger inside, his eyes carefully observing the other boy's expression. There was less resistance than he expected, and after an encouraging moan, he began moving his finger in and out, delighted to feel the muscles relaxing under his touch. After a minute or two, he added another finger, beginning the process over again, and the same happened with the third.

He experimented a few different movements, other than just in and out: a scissoring motion seemed particularly effective to widen the opening, and at some point, he decided to bend his fingers and found a particularly sensitive spot that made Albus scream, see stars and cry for more.

"I think... I think I'm ready, Scorp." He panted, raising his head to make eye contact and smiling.

The blond nodded, retracting his fingers and dipping his hand on the open flask he'd left on the bed beside him, making sure his penis was completely covered and adding another dose to Albus just to be sure. He then positioned himself, leaning over the boy and supporting himself on one arm, and using the other hand to keep himself in place. He looked for the green eyes watching him before moving forward, taking a deep breath and pressing forward until the head was completely inside.

Scorpius could've had an orgasm just from being inside his boyfriend. It was so warm and tight, and felt so much better than he'd ever imagined. As soon as he was in, he closed his eyes tightly, throwing his head back and drawing sharp breaths to try and keep himself under control. After a moment, when he felt safe enough to relax without ending their fun, he looked at the boy under him, and was surprised and frightened to see he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as himself.

"A-are you okay? Do you, do you want me to get out or-" He stopped talking when the brunet shook his head, smiling. "Does... Does it hurt?"

He bit his lower lip before replying. "A little." He confessed, though it was a bit of an euphemism. "Just... Just give me a moment to adjust." He asked in a whisper, and the blond nodded.

Following an instinct he didn't know he had, Scorpius reached one hand to the brunet's very erect member and began sliding it up and down, watching the boy's reaction carefully. After a few moments, he began to relax, and trying to keep the rest of their bodies as still as he could, the blond carried on what he was doing.

"You... You can go on now." Albus whispered, smiling.

The blond nodded, and pushed a little further, keeping the rhythm he'd established with his hand. After a few minutes, he managed to get completely in, and after a pause for some deep breaths, he began pulling out. With each slow thrust, he seemed to slide in and out more easily, and it didn't take long for the brunet to beg him to speed up. Now there wasn't a trace of pain in his expression, just the lust that didn't fail in getting him completely aroused, even when he was already impossibly hard.

As the thrusts became faster, Scorpius remembered there was a spot somewhere that seemed to give the other boy a lot of pleasure, and he began moving in slightly different directions, looking for it. It was obvious he'd found it when Albus screamed, and he smiled as he began mercilessly pounding that spot over and over again, his hand keeping up with his hips. By then there was nothing on his mind other than "faster" and "harder", and none of them could emit any coherent sounds anymore. He leaned forward, capturing the red lips in his own the best he could among all that movement, before straightening up, pulling the boy closer by his legs and resuming his thrusts.

Just a few minutes later, Albus screamed the blond's name as he released his seed all over the boy's hand and his own stomach, every muscle in his body contracting and holding on to the member inside him as tightly as he could. The pressure was too much for Scorpius: a few moments later, he followed the brunet, the boy's name in his lips and his semen leaking as he thrust in and out a few more times, riding the last waves of his orgasm.

The blond fell exhausted over the other boy after removing himself from him, breathing hard and his face very flushed, much like the brunet under him. He couldn't help but smile: it'd been even more incredible than he'd imagined it could be.

"Happy birthday, Scorp." He heard Albus whisper before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
